


All I Need

by Gage



Series: PushVerse [2]
Category: Glee, Push (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Crossover, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always thought his mother was a little psychic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Series for Glee and Post Movie for PUSH

~*~    
  
  
   Kurt Hummel always suspected that his Mom was secretly psychic. At least that was his explanation for why she always knew when he was up to something. It wasn't even that she came looking for him when he was just too quiet. Caitlyn Hummel would just seemingly pop up when little Kurt was on the verge of doing something he shouldn't have.    
  
  
Like when little Kurt was about to throw his kool-aide at David Karosfky for breaking his pink Tonka Truck. That day when Dave had pushed that little girl down onto the dirt and called her names, Kurt had wanted to hit him so hard. She was just a baby, he had no right to hurt her. His mother took his hand that day and told him not to worry about her. That she would be just fine on her own. Kurt never could remember how the little girl made David cry...   
  
  
His mother's eyes were always warm and bright, like she was trying not to smile too much. She would never scold him. Just asked why he was doing, whatever he had been caught doing. She would always explain why he shouldn't even if he didn't understand.    
  
  
  
When she passed away it was one of the things he missed about his mother. Almost as much as her warm hugs and loving kisses. Don't get him wrong he loves his dad just as much, it's just that, he never was good at catching Kurt. Not like his Mom was.    
  
  
  
  
When he's fourteen years old his Father is hospitalized, an accident at the auto-shop. After that, he finds out why his mother was so good at catching him. Why she had always been a step ahead of him; coincidentally it's the day he starts getting smart about those neanderthal's at school.    
  
  
~*~ 

**Author's Note:**

> This another one that was suppose to be part of a huge verse I was working on. It sort of goes with "THAT WONT LAST LONG.", but you don't need to read that to understand this one.


End file.
